swsefandomcom-20200215-history
RECG Heroic Traits
Reference Book: Star Wars Saga Edition Rebellion Era Campaign Guide For the heroes of The Rebellion Era, fighting against The Galactic Empire means putting their lives- and the lives of their loved ones- on the line, risking everything to oppose a tyrannical government. Heroes in a Rebellion Era Campaign are among the most iconic in all Star Wars lore. Han Solo is the prototypical Scoundrel; Princess Leia is the model for the Noble. They are great heroes not only because they fight against a powerful enemy, but also because they put everything at risk, enduring great triumphs and horrific tragedies to free the galaxy from the oppression of Emperor Palpatine. The heroes of a Rebellion Era Campaign often are ordinary citizens who go above and beyond the call of duty to fight the Empire. Although some of these heroes might come from respected families or have prominent histories, many heroes of The Rebel Alliance are simply average folks who have decided that they can no longer live in complacency. Indeed, one of the most interesting aspects of Rebellion Era heroes is that many lead mundane lives as cogs in the Imperial machine until something spurs them to strike back against the Empire. They undergo a metamorphosis that most players can understand, transitioning from everyday members of society to people whose actions shake the foundations of the galaxy. Unlike heroes in The Dark Times, heroes of The Rebellion Era have the support of other like-minded residents of the galaxy. The Rebel Alliance forms a touchstone around which beings of all walks of life can rally. Indeed, its very existence shows that even the most ordinary of people can come together and achieve amazing results. The Alliance (And other resistance groups not directly affiliated with the Rebellion) gives heroes a place to obtain information and support, share their knowledge and experiences, and reaffirm their dedication to the fight against the Empire. Heroes of the Rebellion Era The Heroes of the Rebellion Era are largely shaped by the galaxy around them. Most heroes of this time period have felt the iron hand of the Empire for the past two decades, and their lives have been dominated by its presence. Even farmboys on distant worlds rail against the Empire in private, though it might take traumatic events to spur them to action. This section highlights some of the unique aspects of The Rebellion Era, focusing on how these elements affect the heroes of the time. Players creating heroes for a Rebellion Era Campaign can use these characteristics as inspiration for the histories and personalities of their heroes. A Time of Rebellion The most important event in The Rebellion Era is the one that marks the beginning of the time period: the foundation of The Rebel Alliance. No other event has as much impact on the people of the galaxy, and none of the era's subsequent events (Such as the victories at the Battle of Yavin and the Battle of Endor) could have taken place without the organization of the Alliance. Bringing together resistance groups from Alderaan, Chandrila, and Corellia, The Rebel Alliance provides resources for those who wish to resist The Galactic Empire and allows dissidents to reach out to one another. Working as a part of a larger organization allows the Rebels to accomplish greater deeds than they ever could as small resistance groups. The foundation of The Rebel Alliance legitimizes various resistance groups around the galaxy and encourages loyal servants of the Empire to question their adherence to Imperial doctrine. For some, the birth of the Alliance is merely the catalyst that urges them to act on seditious thoughts that they had kept hidden. For others who had pledged their hearts and minds to the Empire, the growth of a large Rebel movement forces them to take a hard look at their lives and decide where they really stand. As a result, even disciplined Imperial officers reconsider their allegiances, leading some (Such as Biggs Darklighter) to defect to the Alliance. In this era, cracks start to appear in the foundation of the Empire, and the Rebels begin to find allies in the most unlikely parts of the Imperial bureaucracy. A hero might be a former Imperial officer, agent, or pilot, or even a daughter of an affluent Imperial noble house who has realized that there is an alternative to blind obedience. The newfound legitimacy brought on by the foundation of The Rebel Alliance affects more than just a few individuals scattered around the galaxy. Entire organizations defect to the Alliance, such as when the Incom Corporation's top engineers bring designs for the T-65B X-Wing Starfighter to the Rebellion. Other organizations keep their true allegiances secret while working as a part of the Imperial machine. These groups maintain an outward face of loyalty while secretly sympathizing with the Alliance, funneling information and resources to the Rebels when possible. In addition, sometimes large portions of a company, noble house, or bureaucratic agency lend aid to The Rebel Alliance. A hero might be a member of an organization that has defected to the Alliance. A Time of Sacrifice The Rebellion Era demands great sacrifice of its heroes. Some Rebel agents still lead their normal lives while working for the Alliance in secret. Other agents must leave their old lives behind, abandoning everything they once were. They might travel to distant worlds to work where their skills are most needed. In many cases, their families must believe that the agents have died, a deception that protects those left behind. Life can be lonely for agents of the Rebellion, but such is the dedication required of heroes of the Alliance. Many heroes undergo a transformation, leaving selfish lives in order to fight for something bigger. Some live on the fringes of society and claim to care only about themselves; in the end, they might move beyond self-interest and become heroes in their own right. Han Solo is an iconic example of this kind of hero: once a smuggler who took jobs only for the credits, his life changed completely once he saw the desperation with which the Rebellion fought the Empire. Similarly, heroes in a Rebellion Era Campaign might start out as hard-living mercenaries, bitter bounty hunters, greedy criminals, or carefree nobles. Over the course of the campaign, those same characters might realize that they can play a larger role in galactic history, giving up their self-centered lives to struggle against the Empire. Some heroes in The Rebellion Era are called upon to forgo more than just their own livelihoods and interests. For some, the fight against the Empire means sacrificing the lives of others. Rebel officers face this difficulty on a daily basis as they put their followers' lives on the line to meet the Alliance's goals. Sometimes those people die at the hands of the Empire, and sometimes they face interrogation by Imperial Inquisitors. Such is the burden faced by those in command, and heroes of a Rebellion Era Campaign might be forced to make the same kinds of sacrifices, determining who lives and who dies to further the cause. A Time of Desperation If nothing else, the Empire's power inspires desperation in those it oppresses. Some can only watch as everything is taken away from them. The Empire fills family members, confiscates homes and estates, and strips away basic freedoms. But when one has nothing left, one also has nothing to lose. Desperate times create heroes who are driven to extreme actions to end Imperial tyranny. They take enormous risks, put their lives in danger, and fight against impossible odds on the slimmest chance of success. Risk is a major element of a hero driven to desperation. Many heroes in the Star Wars saga take incredible risks- Obi-Wan Kenobi leaps out a window after an Assassin Droid, Han Solo pilots [[The Millennium Falcon|The Millennium Falcon]] into an asteroid field to flee the Empire, and Luke Skywalker surrenders to Darth Vader in hopes of turning his father away from The Dark Side. Heroes in a Rebellion Era Campaign know that their efforts are opposed by a monolithic enemy, but they have just enough resources, cunning, and willpower to believe that they have a chance, however small, of victory. A hero in The Rebellion Era takes risks that most citizens consider crazy, even suicidal. But heroes have a knack for turning long odds into success, and when a gambit pays off, it can deal the enemy a serious blow. At the time of the Rebellion's birth, the galaxy is at a crossroads. Princess Leia calls it the Rebellion's most desperate hour, and she is not exaggerating. With the completion of the first Death Star, the Empire has gained the ability to eradicate entire civilizations in one fell swoop. It has grown in strength over the last two decades, but only in The Rebellion Era does the power of the Empire instill not only fear, but true desperation. With doomsday weapons at the Empire's disposal, the heroes have no choice but to take reckless actions in an attempt to save the galaxy. An Empire in Power The Empire has reached its full strength. No longer is its grasp on the galaxy tenuous; for decades, the Empire's reach has extended from The Core to The Outer Rim. Its bureaucrats and nobles have dwelled in the government's shadow for so long that they know nothing but greed and abuse of power. Moreover, the Empire's military hold on the galaxy is absolute. Dissent is forbidden, and sedition is punished swiftly and lethally. The Empire has become a part of the lives of average citizens and is now the accepted galactic government. Local authorities answer to the Empire, and nearly all planetary autonomy is gone. Individual rights have been abolished in the name of security. The citizens of the galaxy have come to accept this reality, and even those who feel trapped and oppressed by it have little choice but to go along with it. Heroes of The Rebellion Era are those who break out of this pattern of submitting to the Empire's will. This change is both liberating and terrifying for them, and many heroes have trouble adapting to their new roles. Joining the Rebellion might bring some into conflict with friends and family. As they begin resisting the Empire, heroes might clash with law-abiding family members, or be abandoned by friends and loved ones who still operate within the Imperial machine. For many young people, the Empire is the only government they have ever known. Many youths grow up with dreams of attending the Imperial Academies and of signing up with the military in order to travel the galaxy, see exotic locales, and bring the light of order to dark places. Unfortunately, the reality rarely lives up to the dream. Many people suffer a rude awakening when they see how brutal and violent the Empire can be, and disillusioned youths become fledgling heroes. For beings reaching adulthood in The Rebellion Era, The Rebel Alliance offers an outlet for idealism in a grim galaxy. Even the Weak can be Mighty The foundation of The Rebel Alliance inspires many law-abiding citizens to take a stand against the Empire. Many of those who become heroes of The Rebellion Era are of humble origins. In this era, heroes do need not to be powerful Jedi, veteran liberators, or silver-tongued demagogues, but merely ordinary people who take up arms against dictators. Luke Skywalker was a moisture farmer, Wedge Antilles's family owned a refueling station, Dack Ralter was born into political imprisonment, and Zev Senesca was a trader. Certainly, many heroes of the Rebellion have prestigious backgrounds- Princess Leia was raised as royalty on Alderaan, after all- but many come from lives that did little to prepare them to fight the Empire. The Rebel Alliance accepts those who lack special talents or heritage, making use of their passion for freedom. The strength of the Alliance is in its desire to fight tyranny, requiring no particular training or history from its new recruits. Although players can create characters who come from esteemed noble families or extensive military backgrounds, they should feel free to create heroes who have humble beginnings. Part of the allure of playing in The Rebellion Era is that it lets players and Gamemasters tell stories of heroes who rise out of the most common places in the galaxy to become extraordinary warriors, leaders of The Rebel Alliance, and saviors of billions of sentient beings. Such growth is not limited to a character's background or occupation. The Rebellion Era has plenty of unlikely heroes, including members of often-overlooked Species. In fact, some of these agents find that they are more effective because the Empire underestimates the Species. For example, the Sullustans are rather small and frequently unnoticed in the grand scheme of things, but many of their number become important members of The Rebel Alliance. The Ewoks, one of the most diminutive Species in the galaxy, play a crucial role in defeating the Empire at the Battle of Endor. The Rebellion Era offers a chance for heroes to play Species that are commonly ignored by the Empire and by others, proving that even the meek can shake the foundations of the galaxy. Party Concept: Alliance Cell Main Article: Party Concept: Alliance Cell Many adventuring parties choose a theme to unite the heroes, a "Party Concept" that helps define who the heroes are and why they came together. The theme might be as simple as "The heroes are members of a smuggling crew"- just enough to provide a theme to follow. In The Rebellion Era, the most obvious Party Concept for heroes is that of an Alliance Cell. The Rebel Alliance hierarchy often calls for small groups to operate independently. These groups, or cells, usually consist of a small handful of individuals who work together without much contact with Alliance High Command. Rebel cells have many different forms: some are undercover sedition groups operating on Core Worlds; others are Starfighter Squadrons that harass and ambush supply trains in Imperial Space. A Rebel cell might operate an Alliance listening post on a remote, uninhabited world, or it might be an independent SpecForce squad that stages attacks on Imperial facilities. Building a party around an Alliance Cell gives the party's members a wide range of roles, so that every player can find one to suit his or her character. Allowing each cell member to specialize in a particular area also adds to the overall diversity of the team's abilities. Backgrounds Main Article: Backgrounds Every hero has to come from somewhere. Heroes don't all begin as Rebel agents, adventuring smugglers, or daring explorers. For most players, a simple history for their heroes will suffice, but other players might want to choose details in their characters' pasts that will help shape their futures. After all, the heroes are more than just members of a particular Species or the sum of their training; they have defining elements in their histories that molded them into what they will become. The Background system presented here is an alternative to the Destiny system described in the Saga Edition Core Rulebook. The Background system allows you to focus on a hero's origins rather than on an uncertain future. Gamemasters can use either the Background system or the Destiny system, giving players a choice of selecting a Background or selecting a Destiny. It is not recommended to use both systems together because adding another layer to the characters will affect hero complexity and party balance. To use the Background system, each player chooses a single Background from the Event category, the Occupation category, or the Planet of Origin category. Each category has its own rules giving special access to Skills, Languages, Equipment, or other traits that help define who the character is and what shaped them into a hero. A character receives the benefits of the chosen Background at 1st level, and those benefits stay with the character for life. For details on the benefits gained from each Background, see their individual description. Rebellion Jedi See also: Jedi The Dark Times, the years between the establishment of the Empire and the founding of the Rebellion, was truly the lowest point in the history of The Jedi. During that period, The Jedi were all but exterminated; only a handful survived. By the time Luke Skywalker receives his training from Yoda, the Jedi Master's claim that Luke is the last of The Jedi is largely correct. Very few Jedi exist during The Rebellion Era, since most were hunted down and destroyed by Darth Vader and the Emperor's other minions. As such, playing a classically trained Jedi in The Rebellion Era likely requires Gamemaster permission. However, players can consider alternatives to a traditional Jedi character. Although the Empire wiped out The Jedi Order, for at least some time, many survivors of Order 66 continue to train Padawans (As Shaak Ti with Maris Brood). Most of these apprentices, along with their Masters, are tracked down and killed by the Empire. But in some cases, the barely trained Padawans manage to escape the Empire's notice when their Masters are slain, leaving them alive but with only rudimentary knowledge of The Force. Your character might be one such student who, after years of letting that basic training lapse, has decided to explore The Force on their own, effectively becoming a self-taught Jedi. Alternatively, perhaps your character is the offspring of a Jedi who married after the fall of The Jedi Order. The parent died (Or went missing) when you were still a child, and you discover your Jedi heritage only after going through some of your parent's personal belongings. As another option, you can play a Dark Jedi who has turned away from the Empire. Typically, when Jedi fall to The Dark Side, the Emperor gives them a place in The Inquisitorius. Many former Jedi, such as Antinnis Tremayne and Adalric Brandl, were recruited into that organization. Perhaps your character is a young member of COMPNOR's SAGroup (A youth organization dedicated to preserving the Emperor's New Order) who is singled out for Inquisitor training after displaying strength in The Force. However, after exposure to the teachings of The Dark Side, your character fled and went into hiding rather than become an Inquisitor. Regardless of the form, Jedi characters in The Rebellion Era can play to the strengths and tone of the time period. When crafting you hero's history, keep in mind the following facts: * The Jedi have been nearly wiped out. You would not have received Jedi training from a fully trained Knight or Master, and most likely you have had no formal training in the traditional ways of The Jedi. * Knowledge of The Jedi and The Force has been declared illegal, and most sources of such information have been erased. If you learn about The Jedi and The Force, your knowledge should come from a secret or hidden source. * For the most part, you should be in the dark about the ways of The Jedi. With no teacher and no reliable source of information, the state of The Jedi before the end of the Clone Wars remains a mystery. One of your primary motivations might be to discover the history of The Jedi and learn how to continue your training. Sample Jedi Concepts: the Abandoned Student, the Failed Jedi, the Child of a Jedi, the Former Inquisitor. New Jedi Talents The following new Talents are suitable for Jedi characters within The Rebellion Era: * New Talents: Jedi Consular Talent Tree ** Guiding Strikes ** Recall * New Talents: Jedi Guardian Talent Tree ** Close Maneuvering ** Immovable * New Talents: Jedi Sentinel Talent Tree ** Gradual Resistance ** Reap Retribution * New Talent: Lightsaber Combat Talent Tree ** Precise Redirect Rebellion Nobles See also: Noble In The Rebellion Era, Nobles face great temptation to join the New Order and follow the edicts of the Emperor. Doing so can be a fast track to wealth and power, especially for Human Nobles. Prominent and privileged Noble youths are expected to enroll in the New Order's programs and be groomed for future leadership under the guidance of the Empire. From a young age, many Nobles are indoctrinated with prejudice and elitism, and when they eventually assume the reins of galactic control, they further enforce the Empire's will on those under their command. By claiming the minds of the galaxy's future leaders, the Empire ensures the perpetual reinforcement of its principals. However, not all Nobles are molded so easily into greedy Imperial bureaucrats. Across the galaxy, as The Rebel Alliance grows in strength and influence, more Nobles begin to funnel credits and support to the Rebels- often in secret, but in some cases overtly. Idealistic Nobles no longer feel the need to blindly follow the Empire's doctrine. Your hero might be one such idealistic Noble, a person who has rejected the dogma of the Empire and chosen to lead their people to freedom. Nobles who rebel against the Empire make great sacrifices. They often have more wealth and possessions to lose than do other beings, and they might be stripped of properties, titles, riches, and belongings as punishment for defying the Empire. Publicly disgraced in front of ordinary citizens of the galaxy, these Nobles also become pariahs among their peers- for oher Nobles, associating with such an outcast is political suicide. As a result, Nobles who denounce the Empire find themselves exiled from all they knew, unable to rely on any of their former resources. Sample Noble Concepts: Disgraced Noble, Rebel Officer, Imperial Senate Spy, ex-Imperial Agent. New Noble Talents The following new Talents are suitable for Noble characters within The Rebellion Era: * New Gambling Leader Talent Tree * New Talent: Leadership Talent Tree ** Unwavering Ally Rebellion Scoundrels See also: Scoundrel Despite the Empire's draconian policies and increased military might, it does little to stop ordinary crime. The streets of The Core Worlds might be safe for a traveler alone at night, but many parts of the galaxy remain as rough and dangerous as ever. There might be Stormtroopers on Tatooine, but there are not enough of them to discourage bounty hunters, smugglers, and other criminals from spending time in Mos Eisley's cantinas. Many Scoundrels view the agents of the Empire as no more than the latest branch of government-sponsored bullies that have existed throughout galactic history. Under the Empire, Scoundrels are just as likely to ever to flout the authorities, and not even the Imperial military can stop them from doing so. Moreover, crime lords and other rogues have adapted to the New Order by preying on the greed and corruption of Imperial bureaucrats. A few bribes in the right hands can make a functionary overlook a violation of the Empire's policies, at least for a while. The Empire metes out harsher punishments for such crimes than the Republic did, but many Scoundrels think the risk is low enough to justify taking it. In truth, the galaxy has room for both the Empire and those on the fringes of society. Even Darth Vader recognizes this fact- he hires bounty hunters to hunt down [[The Millennium Falcon|The Millennium Falcon]] and barters with Lando Calrissian on the terms of the betrayal of Han Solo. For a Scoundrel, the Empire is just another group of bureaucrats to be manipulated. Not all Scoundrels go along with the New Order, of course. Despite their ability to keep making a living, many Scoundrels decide that no reward is worth suffering under the heel of the Emperor. Han Solo is the most famous example of a Scoundrel who turns to the Rebellion, but he is far from the only one. Many smugglers, bounty hunters, and other criminals join the Rebel cause because, although the Empire is susceptible to greed just like any other government, those on The Fringe never have true freedom. With the threat of Stormtroopers kicking down the door or TIE Fighters shooting down tramp freighters, your Scoundrel hero might decide to resist the oppression of the Empire. Sample Scoundrel Concepts: Rebel Pilot, Rebel Arms Specialist, Contraband Smuggler, Rebel Privateer. New Scoundrel Talents The following new Talents are suitable for Scoundrel characters within The Rebellion Era: * New Recklessness Talent Tree Rebellion Scouts See also: Scout During the reign of the Empire, many Scouts find their traditional occupations brough under Imperial domain. Since the Empire controls nearly every aspect of space exploration through its Imperial Survey Corps, Scouts who once worked independently find themselves under intense scrutiny or out of a job entirely. On worlds where Scouts once were the masters of the environment, Imperial Scout Troopers have taken over their livelihoods. Many Scouts turn to private service and work for hire, but some Human Scouts- especially those of particular skill and renown- instead are recruited into the Imperial Survey Corps. The Corps not only pioneers new Hyperspace routes, but it also studies and catalogs the worlds of the galaxy for the Empire's records. Given the large amount of materiel and personnel that the Empire must move around the galaxy on a regular basis, dedicated Survey Corps Scouts make sure that everything reaches its destination safely. Although the Imperial Survey Corps handles most of the galactic government's need for Scouts, the rest of the galaxy, including The Rebel Alliance, finds a new need for them. With the Empire in control of the space lanes and planets, Scouts are called upon to pioneer new Hyperspace routes that are outside the known paths between worlds. When a Scout discovers such a path, the Alliance pays handsomely to obtain the information- and to ensure that the Scout does not share the discovery with the Empire. The Rebel Alliance then uses the new secret route to bypass Imperial blockades and make quick escapes from ambushes. Meanwhile, the Rebels hire other Scouts to find suitable locations for their hidden bases. When the Alliance wants to set up a base on a particular worlds, it recruits Scouts from the local populace, since most Scouts are intimately familiar with their home planets. Other Scouts ply the space lanes, looking for uncharted or unexplored worlds where the Alliance can hide safely. Even after a base has been established, Scouts remain valuable because many bases are on worlds with harsh environments. Having a trained Scout handy can reduce the number of injuries and fatalities suffered by Rebels in their new bases. Sample Scout Concepts: Imperial Survey Scout, Rebel Pathfinder, Planetary Field Guide, Hyperspace Pioneer. New Scout Talents The following new Talents are suitable for Scout characters within The Rebellion Era: * New Unpredictable Talent Tree Rebellion Soldiers See also: Soldier During The Rebellion Era, official military service for Soldiers often means Imperial service. Since most planetary defense forces have been engulfed by the Imperial military, there are few independent outfits for Soldiers to join. Although The Rebel Alliance makes extensive use of Soldiers, the vast majority of Soldiers in professional service were trained at Imperial institutes such as the Academy of Carida and now serve the Empire. In fact, the Empire employs such a wide variety of military forces that it's common to encounter Soldiers who are not Stormtroopers. Given that most Soldiers begin their careers in the Imperial military, it should come as no surprise that a large number of Rebel Soldiers are defectors from the Empire. During The Rebellion Era, defection is one of the greatest threats to the Imperial military. Not only does the Empire lose Soldiers who cost time and credits to train, but many defectors also take valuable secrets and materials over to the Rebellion. Furthermore, when officers defect, they go on to train Alliance personnel just as they trained Imperial personnel. For example, Crix Madine, founder of the Imperial Storm Commandos, defected to the Rebellion and became a pivotal figure in the development of the Alliance's SpecForce program. Trained Soldiers are incredibly valuable to the Rebellion, and the Alliance goes to great lengths to recruit and keep them. Because many Rebels are ordinary citizens, they need training from experienced Soldiers, which increases the combat effectiveness of individual cells. Your Soldier hero might have been a member of the Imperial Army or Imperial Navy who defected to The Rebel Alliance. Alternatively, in some campaigns, you might begin as a loyal member of the Empire and over time come to realize that you are fighting on the wrong side of the war. As a Soldiers, your services are highly valued by The Rebel Alliance, and even if you try to remain neutral during the Galactic Civil War, you might find yourself approached by the Rebellion whether you express Rebel sympathies or not. Sample Soldier Concepts: SpecForce Trooper, Rebel Pilot, Pathfinder, Imperial Squad Leader, TIE Pilot. New Soldier Talents The following new Talents are suitable for Soldier characters within The Rebellion Era: * New Ambusher Talent Tree Rebellion Skills See also: Skills Below is a new use for a skill described in the Saga Edition Core Rulebook. This additional application of the skill can be used in any Era of Play. Mechanics Main Article: Mechanics The Mechanics Skill allows a character to repair and modify machines, vehicles, and other devices. Environmental Adaptation (Requires Tool Kit) Many Vehicles and objects do not work well in extremely harsh environments. The intense cold of Hoth or the severe heat of the day side of Ryloth can cause Vehicles and objects to function poorly or not at all. You can spend 10 minutes adapting one object (Or one hour adapting one Vehicle) to the extreme environmental hazards, after which you make a Mechanics check. If your Mechanics check result exceeds the object or Vehicle's current Fortitude Defense, you can use the result of your Mechanics check in place of its Fortitude Defense when it is attacked by Extreme Temperatures or Atmospheric Hazards. However, when you do so, you effectively adapt the object or Vehicle's defenses for that particular environment. If you use that Vehicle or object on another planet that has a different environment, you must repeat this process for the new conditions. You can Take 20 on this check, but the adaptation takes 20 times as long. Rebellion Feats See also: Feats Feats provide game mechanics for core character concepts. They allow characters of any class to access significant special abilities as long as they meet certain prerequisites. This section provides new Feats common to The Rebellion Era, as well as a new subcategory of Feats called Species Feats. Second Wind Feats Many of the Feats in this section interact with the Second Wind mechanic, and for good reason. In a Rebellion Era Campaign, it is significantly less likely that the heroes' party includes a Jedi who has the Vital Transfer Force Power. As a result, Second Winds are one of the few sources of healing available to heroes while they are engaged in a combat encounter. The new Feats in this section are designed to enhance parties that do not have access to the Vital Transfer power, compensating for the lack of combat healing by increasing the effectiveness of the Second Wind mechanic. Species Feats The Species described in the Saga Edition Core Rulebook represent many of the most common (And popular) Species in the galaxy during The Rebellion Era. To emphasize the iconic nature of these Species, this section introduces new Feats, called Species Feats, to the game. In essence, a Species Feat rewards you for choosing an iconic Species by enhancing something that your Species already does well. This section provides three Species Feats for each core Species except Humans. You can take any or all of these Feats for your character. No Species Feats are considered Bonus Feats for any Heroic Class. The Kilian Rangers Main Article: The Kilian Rangers The Kilia System lies in an area of space marked "Unknown" on most astrogation charts. Over a thousand years ago, Humans colonized Kilia IV, the sole habitable planet in the system, bringing with them only the basic requirements to begin an agricultural colony. Since that time, the Kilians' technology has faded. They have only a handful of functioning technological devices, and their society has adapted to their situation. Kilians live in a basic feudal system, with a noble class ruling over the common working class of farmers and other merchants. Though Kilia IV has no Jedi, it does have Force-sensitive inhabitants. Perhaps guided by what little the colonists knew of the old Jedi Order, the Kilians developed their own Force-using tradition, The Kilian Rangers. This small group defends the people of Kilia IV and enforces the law. The Kilian Rangers do not have Lightsabers, but they have a similar affinity for the Siang Lance and the Shield Gauntlet. Like a Jedi's Lightsaber, these devices serve as badges of office and as combat instruments. Kilian Rangers have three ranks- Kilian Squire, Kilian Ranger, and Kilian Lord- that are roughly analogous to the ranks of Padawan, Jedi Knight, and Jedi Master respectively. Of course, where The Force exists, so too does The Dark Side. Some Kilian Rangers fall into its embrace and follow their own desires, believing themselves too powerful to waste their time defending the peasants of Kilia IV. Those individuals take the title of Kilian Renegade.